Lovebird
L O V E B I R D This hyper little romantic belongs to one of the gayest writers to ever exist, please do not use her or edit this page without permission! Thank you <3 This child exists in canon-timeline, so take note of that before deciding to RP with her c: Lovebird is for Enigma's Invisible Murderers Contest! She ended up winning second place <3 A P P E A R A N C E If you ever happen to be walking down the streets of your hometown, wherever that may be, you may just encounter this dragoness on the streets, and believe it or not, you'll most likely meet her as she flies straight into you. If you just happened to be knocked senseless by a blur of colors which turned out to be a RainWing, you've just met Lovebird. She's just like any other RainWing in terms of build, with a pair of frills and a prehensile tail, as well as color-shifting scales. She has a slender and rather petite form, with soft curves lining her body, but she is in no way unhealthily thin. In fact, most would probably find her attractive. Since Lovebird is just like any other RainWing, how she chooses to appear vastly depend on her setting and mood. If she would have a "natural" color scheme, that'll just be in the ranges she's most comfortable with - mainly light pinks and yellows. In fact, more often than not you'll see her wearing pale rose pink on her main scales, with gold mixed within, the intensity varying depending on her mood. She does have some distinct preferences of color that show somewhere else, such as her tendency to keep her frills a grayish lavender, and her wing membranes a dark lilac. She also tends to keep her underbelly a different and lighter shade from her main scales, mainly a very pale violet, but this can change according to her preference. Lovebird's horns are a bit of a unique sight - they cannot change color, being a dark chocolate brown, with bright gold weaving in between, creating an almost glistening effect. All of her extra spines are usually bright orange-gold, the color of sunlight, and she rarely ever modifies this. She has a pink forked tongue, and a pair of rather striking cyan-colored eyes, which is quite the highlight of her appearance. She doesn't always have accessories on her, but depending on where she is, she might choose to adorn herself with either a flower crown (usually made up of roses) or a necklace with an amethyst jewel given to her by her late mother. When she feels like it, Lovebird also wears a few golden bangles on her horns. What's constant about her is the presence of a ball of warm orange fur on either her head or back, with a few streaks of black and white when looked closer. That would be none other than Lovebird's pet calico cat whom she had literally named Sweetheart. The cat often dozes off as the excitable little dragoness flits from town to town, but sometimes you would catch the tiny creature staring back at you with two light blue eyes. The RainWing is one of many dragons in town - but she usually goes about her day with almost childlike excitement in her eyes, and boundless energy in her movements. Occasionally, she has a flirtatious aura to her, mainly when she sees any pretty female dragons around, but no matter what, the bright smile almost always plastered on her face would never betray all those sins that only she know she committed. P E R S O N A L I T Y Unlike most dragons, Lovebird wouldn't consider herself to have a complex personality, and it's mostly true. Even just by looking at her name, it doesn't take long for you to register that she's a hopeless romantic, who is a huge fanatic of sunshine and rainbows and happy endings to every love story. When it comes to RainWings, Lovebird wouldn't be exactly called stereotypical - well, she still enjoys sun-time and fruits, and a lot of dragons may agree that she's rather loud and obnoxious - but she is anything but lazy. In fact, one of her defining character traits is her passion - her love for romance is the thing that pushes her forward and constantly keep her working to get what she wants. She is determined to find herself a job that matches who she is - and she did. She entirely enjoys what she's doing for a living, unsurprisingly. The fact that she is good at her job is also a major factor for her success - if she had a sixth sense, it would be the sense of love, if something like that existed. Lovebird is strangely, and scarily knowledgeable in the romance department. She isn't just crazy about it - she somehow could read whether two dragons would be compatible with each other, and can pick up on the signs of a blossoming romance incredibly easily. It's almost like she's hyper aware and sensitive to love, seeing it as a stimuli more than anything else. This way, none of her clients had ever labelled her as a cheat or a fraud. Outside of her job, she's practically a lunatic about this kind of passionate love, and if she were to gossip about anything, it's going to be this. Another key aspect to her success is her self-confidence - Lovebird is fully aware of what she's doing and almost never questions her own actions. She is convinced of herself, and this shows in the words she speaks to others - thus she is almost always successful in talking other dragons into believing her. She has what you would call a silver tongue, knowing how to play with other's feelings and using certain techniques (guilt-tripping and such) to get what she wants. Lovebird is also quite bold in facing whatever lies ahead - she had met quite a few grumpy and even scary-looking clients, but she had always ended up victorious in convincing them to trust her. She almost always knows exactly what's going on, and this keeps her alert and on her claws all the time, despite her excitable nature and loud mannerisms. She makes sure that she fulfills her deals and promises to her clients, but this is only because she thinks it's bad marketing otherwise. But Lovebird has her flaws - some of them easier to notice than the others. Being spoiled as a dragonet meant that she almost always got what she wanted, and thus she has a tendency to complain a whole lot when something doesn't go her way. She usually shows her annoyance in subtle ways, such as letting hints of red seep into her scales or wearing a sulky look on her face, but if she's in a bad mood, she can lash out. She doesn't have a lot of patience and is actually quite snobbish, although if you're simply a client, you probably won't see this at first. If she gets what she wants, she would remain as cheerful and agreeable as ever, and you'd never suspect that she would have such childish tendencies. However, greed is probably her worst stumbling block - she probably won't have done half of the bad things she did if she isn't almost completely controlled by this feeling. Lovebird is one of those dragons who just can't seem to get enough, of almost anything. If she likes something, she would always want more, and her decisive nature means that she'll do just about anything to get what she wants - to her, the end justifies the mean. Because of this greed, she is also rather selfish, only caring about how much she gets paid at the end of the day while completely ignoring the well-being of other dragons. Sometimes, her confidence can cross a certain boundary, and Lovebird can go from being sure of herself to utterly vain and arrogant. She does care about her appearance and how she looks, sometimes a little too much, and doesn't react well to comments that tell her anything negative about herself. Of course, she doesn't show this side to outsiders easily - one might just catch her gazing into a mirror or admiring her own reflection in a pool sometimes, but that's about all. She's the type of dragon who's reluctant to admit her weaknesses, and dislikes any form of criticism directed towards her, constructive or not. No one would ever be able to tell that she has ever taken another dragon's life before, because unlike what you'll expect, Lovebird is neither murderous, cruel or even sadistic in any way. It's not part of her personality at all - the only reason why she kills at all is simply extra benefit for herself, and even then she doesn't do it often. Despite that though, she doesn't actually care about whether a dragon lives or dies - even though she doesn't really enjoy the process either. She just knows that if she commits these crimes too frequently, she'll definitely end up being caught. Whenever she has to kill another dragon, she simply sees it as a minor inconvenience that she has to get over to obtain what she wants - riches, mainly. Again, everything she does is basically centered around herself, thus you can simply conclude that she almost only holds her own best interests at heart. But the RainWing isn't all bad - she does have her soft spots and times where she'll be able to be more considerate. She is, after all, a dragoness all about romance, and it's only natural if she's involved in it personally. If a dragon manages to catch her attention and steal her heart, then she'll do anything in her power to make them happy. It's also around these rare dragons that manage to get past her usual exterior and bring out a less selfish, more caring and fun-loving dragoness. If she is ever part of a friend group, she'd probably just be that one friend with endless energy who talks nonstop, as well as someone who is always thrill-seeking and on the adventurous side. Lovebird isn't a dragon with many exceptional traits - she blends in quite well with the rest of the society (or at least, she thinks so), and has a fairly normal life... a normal life with several dark secrets hidden behind the scenes. H I S T O R Y After the RainWings and NightWings were took under Queen Glory's rule, the society of the rainforest dwelling dragons had changed... mostly. There were still some RainWings who weren't fond of keeping track of family bloodlines, but both the NightWings and the new queen's influence convinced a lot of couples to start raising their dragonets as a normal family, like all the other tribes. Lovebird's parents were those who went with the change. As the only dragonet who hatched to Mango and Parakeet, she was constantly doted on and given full attention by both of her parents the moment she broke out of her egg. She grew up like any other RainWing would, being spoiled rotten by her parents and getting used to a luxurious sort of lifestyle. She was taught to tree-glide and camouflage by her parents, and they even ended up deciding to send Lovebird to Jade Mountain Academy, something that she initially was against, but accepted eventually. She went to school as a normal dragonet, gaining the ability to read and write, giving her a distinct advantage over the other RainWings in the forest. Even until the age of four, she was still coddled and fussed over by her parents a lot, and she never had to do anything herself, such as picking her own fruits, though she was perfectly capable of doing so. Eventually, she developed a haughty persona, and her slightly bossy and air-headed antics didn't go unnoticed by students in the academy, and some of them had their less positive opinions about her. However, Lovebird's natural talkative nature still meant that she had a good number of friends, such as Hawk and Sandstorm, the SkyWing and SandWing from her Quartz Winglet respectively. She could mostly be seen around the school chatting away with them, or spending her time with her nose buried in a romance scroll. It was when she first picked up one at the library that she fell in love with the genre as a whole, and soon enough she was dubbed Lovey-Dovey for being that one weirdo hopelessly obsessed with romance. She started mentally pairing the dragons she knew with literally almost anyone, and sometimes she even jokingly voiced out her "ships", much to her friends' annoyance. What turned out surprising was how many of them ended up coming true. Even Lovebird was mildly shocked at the fact that all the pairings she had ever voiced out ending up becoming actual partners, such as Hawk and Sandstorm, which she had already predicted to come true since the day she started her "shipping activities". This didn't go unnoticed by her friends either, and they joked that she could pursue a career entirely dedicated to romance if she wanted to after school ended. Little did they know, she took them seriously. She wasn't the star student when it came to grades in school - but she managed to pass most tests just fine. All Lovebird cared about was life after her days at the academy ended - she was practically ecstatic about it, and no matter what others said, she was determined to be what she called a "romance expert." However, being the resident "shipper" meant that she was often romantically a little lonely herself... until her eyes fell upon the quiet little RainWing of the Silver Winglet, a dragoness named Harmony. She had been too caught up with discovering her own talents and pursuing her own dreams that she never noticed the pretty dragon often appearing in the corner of her vision. Needless to say, she fell in love, and it was shocking that the emotion that explained itself so naturally to her seemed foreign when she was on the receiving end. Though when that phase was quickly over, she got into it as quickly as she did with the romance of other dragons around her. Lovebird tried to approach the quiet and rather shy RainWing, but Harmony was one of those dragons who thought she was a little snobbish and overly obnoxious, and thus almost always gently turned down her offers of companionship. However, being the determined one she is, she continued to persevere in her attempts, and even tried toning down some of her antics to get Harmony's attention. This continued all the way until the left the academy, and Lovebird still went over to the other dragoness's home near the gardens she worked in to visit her. She was pleased to see that Harmony might have finally started to show some signs of liking her back. But the ending of her school life meant the start of her career - something that she was still dead set on pursuing. It was difficult at first - many dragons often laughed at the idea of a matchmaker, and brushed it off as some joke, that it wasn't actually serious. Not only that - being a RainWing meant that she had little to no idea on how dragons paid for their services outside of the rainforest. Lovebird didn't care - she trusted in herself and relied on her silver tongue to finally convince others to trust in the service she has to offer, and she succeeded. She settled into an amazing job. Her clients would often end up with suitable partners, and would more often than not be extremely happy with what she had provided. Lovebird even helps them set up dates and she hasn't received any terrible feedback at all. Sure, there were a fair share of tougher and more demanding clients, and they were a pain in the butt to get through sometimes, but it was all just minor issues that Lovebird had no trouble with. She flitted from town to town, kingdom from kingdom to offer what she has, and soon enough she was becoming quite rich - for a RainWing, that is. She still returned to the rainforest frequently though, just to see the little lavender dragoness that she was still hopelessly in love with. Lovebird never knew that her job would ever get... somewhat violent, until the day her parents passed away. As the only dragonet, she inherited everything her parents had ever owned, and this made the amount of riches she possessed to skyrocket even further. Sure, her parents only worked part-time outside of the rainforest (under Queen Glory's suggestions that some RainWings actually get some paying jobs), but for a young dragoness like Lovebird, it was a lot. Her parents had truly given her everything, up until the moment of their death due to a sickness they had unfortunately caught. Unfortunately, instead of being grateful and feeling blessed, Lovebird ended up feeling everything opposite of that. Greed - that was the only appropriate word to sum up her feelings. She wanted more - more of these riches and the feel of owning so much at once. She wanted to feel the thrill that shot through her entire body when she was first told that she now owned everything her parents once did again. She wanted everything she could get, and she was going to do whatever it takes to get that. So Lovebird worked harder in doing her research. She read up books on many other topics, all just to assist her in crafting the perfect tool to commit her first big crime in her life. She didn't know exactly what made her resort to the idea of murder - maybe it was oddly exciting, since it was something she'd never done before, or maybe her parents' deaths gave her a twisted impression that the riches of dead dragons were easier to fall into her talons. Whatever it was, after gathering sufficient information, she came up with an invention to help herself - vanishing but poisonous ink. Opportunity presented itself in the form of two rather rich and high-class SandWings in Possibility. Again, it was slightly difficult to get them to agree to her methods, but it worked - Lovebird talked them into a "secret meeting", setting them up on an actual date as usual, but offering them something extra this time - a "symbol of good luck" written on the arms of the dragons using that deadly ink. She promised them that the bright pink ink would fade by midnight, which is when their date ends. Her clients trusted her, and she let them go about their business as usual, but this time, she blended into her surroundings and watched the entire date unfold before her eyes. The dragons were acting normally and lovingly, as to be expected, until midnight arrived and everything fell into place - she watched gleefully as the ink faded from their arms, and both of them just collapsed with a smile on their face, blissfully unaware of the painless deaths she'd just put them through. They would also never know that all of their money had vanished by the second day she'd left the town. Lovebird stayed in camouflage for a few days just to see the after effects of the crime she'd committed. The deaths of the SandWings came as a shock - for no one could find any trace that would lead them to their murderer - there was no blood, no wounds, not even a hint of suffering on their faces. She hanged around a few days before leaving the town, and no one had once suspected her. This made her happy to no end. She had found a way to increase her earnings by a lot, and that's what she was gonna do. Maybe there was a tiny jab in her heart - her conscience, perhaps, that told her that she had just done something unforgivable, but her greed had undeniably won over. So, Lovebird continued on with her life, doing her job as usual, except adding a few extra procedures to take care of her richer clients. She switches up her methods frequently - sometimes using poisoned food, occasionally using smells that can put dragons to sleep before silently pushing them off a cliff as they stargazed together... no matter what it was, she simply chose the cleanest, and possibly the most painless deaths. Even then, she is still careful - her logic still tells her that she might just slip up slightly and get caught, so she rarely ever murders anyone unless she's sure she'll benefit a lot from it, or for certain personal reasons, such as when she drowned Chill, the IceWing from her old winglet and the unfortunate dragoness he was set up with by slipping them a dose of sleeping powder as they flew over the moonlit ocean after their dinner date... simply because she saw that he was mistreating his cat and how he had behaved towards her when they were younger. Although she enjoys what she's doing, and probably forever will, she does have a desire to one day be able to feel satisfied with how much she'd earned and be able to settle down with Harmony (whom she still frequently visited back in the rainforest) and leave her days of work, as well as all her crimes behind, but Lovebird is simply unaware that her greed is still overshadowing every other voice of reason in her head. Maybe one day this impulse to own everything will falter, and she'll finally be pleased with what she has, but until then, she's still your super hyped, slightly crazed romantic matchmaker... who's still dangerous in her own way. A B I L I T I E S Being a RainWing, Lovebird has all the standard abilities, including venom-spitting, tree-climbing and camouflage, but the last one very obviously stands out. She is almost an expert in completely blending into her surroundings, and knows how to move in a way where she won't be discovered. She also knows how to utilize this to modify her appearance to fit the situation, and she knows quite a few color combinations and patterns. Her greatest talent is evident in her job - her unnatural touch for romance. She seems to almost have an exclusive sixth sense for romantic love, and knows exactly how to partner dragons that would be compatible together, as well as how to arrange dates they would enjoy immensely. She's also very aware to blossoming feelings around her, and would take action upon them immediately, as it simply means more income for her. Lovebird is very resourceful and clever in her way, knowing how to execute dragons without leaving obvious clues behind, as well as being stealthy in general. Another thing that helps her immensely in her job is her silver tongue - she does have her way with words and isn't afraid to use it for her personal gain. She's... creative, to say the least, with her killing methods, in a way where you wouldn't expect a dragon to die from possibly ridiculous ways. She knows how to read and write decently, a distinct advantage for a RainWing, and she can do well in almost any subject academically, except for history. In fact, she's pretty good at counting in her mind. W E A K N E S S E S For some odd reason, Lovebird is utterly terrified of water and storms, and is almost completely dysfunctional whenever she's caught in either. She's not very good at flying or using her wings, and speed is not her strong suit in general. Besides, she is physically very weak, and since the idea of using her venom terrifies her, she would be a terrible fighter when it comes down to life or death battles. Personality-wise, her weaknesses are pretty obvious - she has a tendency to act like the spoiled dragoness she was in her younger years, and is often very vocal about her displeasure when she doesn't get what she wants. Another thing is her vanity - she often thinks too highly of herself and her appearance, and would not take any comment that rejects that notion lightly. Outside of the romance department, Lovebird doesn't have a deep understanding of feelings such as platonic affection, and has little knowledge of loyalty to another dragon if they aren't partners, appearing apathetic on the subject. She may be intelligent and hard to trick, but her lack of emotional knowledge can drag her down if others ever found out. R E L A T I O N S H I P S P A R E N T S Mango and Parakeet were Lovebird's constant companions from the moment of her birth until their deaths. She adored them as a daughter, but it was unsurprising that she sort of took advantage of them. She sees them as more of her providers rather than family. The two RainWings had been so caught up with providing her with everything she wanted that they failed to notice that she was getting spoiled. In fact, one of the reasons her greed overtook her was because of her parents, but she herself is unaware of this. Their deaths didn't affect her much, as she isn't a strong believer of familial love. However, she sometimes still misses them, but only because she wished they were still around to shower her with endless gifts and anything she wanted. Positive/Neutral H A W K One of Lovebird's first, and only friends. Hawk was the SkyWing of the Quartz Winglet as well as her clawmate. Despite her tribe being known as ferocious and grumpy fighters, Hawk proved herself to be different. She loved to gossip and chat just about everything, and her talkative nature complemented Lovebird's own personality nicely. She's also rather chaotic and excitable, traits that both of the dragonesses share. She was the one to set up the SkyWing with Sandstorm, someone she knew she had a crush on since the day she discovered her ability. Lovebird is still good friends with Hawk till this day, and is genuinely happy that she is in a good relationship with her boyfriend. Positive S A N D S T O R M Sandstorm was the SandWing of the Quartz Winglet, and Lovebird befriended him through Hawk. She viewed him as a positive influence and a nice balance to their loud natures, as he was less talkative. When she first started "pairing" other dragons together, she could sense the growing feelings between him and Hawk, and she ended up getting both of them together. The SandWing is a more mature figure and someone who could pause and think before acting, something that both the RainWing and her SkyWing friend could really use. He might not be as chatty as Hawk is, but Lovebird values him as a friend, and just like Hawk, is truly happy that they are in a positive relationship. Positive H A R M O N Y When the quiet little RainWing had caught her eye, Lovebird almost instantly fell for her. Opposites attract, it seems, as Harmony was nothing like the loud, romance loving matchmaker that still is hopelessly crushing on her until this day. She often visualizes the two of them living happily together, and she is the only dragon who can make Lovebird tone down her more extreme personality. Although Harmony showed resistance towards her attempts at getting close to her at first, Lovebird is slowly succeeding as the RainWing no longer tried to shut her out so badly as before, and might just show small hints of liking her back. Whenever she's around her, she tries to act more mellow and agreeable to get on her good side, and it usually works. She just wishes she could one day earn enough to satisfy both herself and Harmony, then the two of them could be together peacefully and surrounded by everything she's ever wanted (or so she thinks). Very Positive C H I L L The former IceWing of the Quartz Winglet. Even before she left the academy, Lovebird disliked him, thinking of him as a constant thorn in almost everyone's side, but especially hers. He often sneered at her liking for romance and her weird quirks, and she just thought he was a complete nuisance that she occasionally yelled at. She was pleasantly surprised to meet him again as her client when she was doing her job, and Chill was probably one of the only dragons she had no remorse at all in killing, especially after she saw the poor calico cat that was his pet. She personally rescued the half-starved Sweetheart from the IceWing's grasp after his death. Until today, his death is probably what she would call a "guilty pleasure" - quite literally. Lovebird hated him with a burning passion but is somewhat glad that she got her revenge in the end. Very Negative T R I V I A * Her parents named her Lovebird after actually seeing one, but it's a little ironic that her color scheme turned up nothing like one. She's more connected to her name via her job and personality * If she truly has hybrid blood at all, 99.99% of it has been stamped out and at this point it's impossible to trace and find out the other tribe DNA in her blood * Lovey-Dovey was initially just a nickname she got annoyed at since her old friends called her that, but she eventually accepted it and now proudly uses it herself * Lovebird prefers to walk rather than fly, just because she thinks she's faster on land * She detests huge bodies of water and heavy downpours, and they actually make her anxious * She's like, a hardcore sugar addict, no seriously, she could go an entire day feasting only on sweets and stuff * Flirts with literally everyone but only ever has genuine comments towards other females * Perhaps just a tiny bit of feminist in her * She uses a "pay-what-you-want" method, an easier method to ensure that her richer clients bring more money with them. It's risky at first but she was willing to take the chance and it worked with her charisma, as no one would really have the heart to cheat her * She kinda thinks it's a shame that her clients had to die but eh it doesn't bother her that much * She used to feel an adrenaline rush whenever she performed a kill but now that feeling has dulled and she kinda doesn't really like the process either but again, she only cares about the money * The kind of dragon who wouldn't hold her tongue, but Harmony can make her do so * The most stereotypical thing about her being a RainWing is probably her fear of using her venom on another dragon, like it disgusts her and terrifies her immensely * Lovebird wishes she could have a life surrounded by everything she already has someday, with Harmony by her side, and doesn't know that her greed is holding her down * Hardly show aggression but is extremely mad at homophobes, same goes for anyone who is hostile to Harmony * Besides her parents, Hawk and Sandstorm are possibly the only other dragons she feels genuine friendship for * Most, if not all of her killing methods are painless, and more often than not her victims often die smiling or with neutral expressions * She isn't scared of either Hawk or Sandstorm, or basically any dragon really, finding out what she does behind the scenes, well, cause she's confident that she can keep the secret well * Lovebird doesn't kill out of personal feelings, except maybe Chill's case in which she did not regret * She likes almost every fluffy animal in existence, but most of all kitties G A L L E R Y Please follow this reference when drawing her! <3 Feel free to play with her colors a bit tho, except her horns! Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other)